Jasmine's Love, a look over a follower's shoulder
by Lyv Tylin
Summary: The short story follows a man who goes to Jasmine, then follows her light.


** Jasmine's Love**  


  
Lunch was just over, the clock was ticking slowly and Troy sat behind his desk in the small cubicle he called his own, behind his screen. He had a stack of papers next to him on the desk and wondered if he would ever find the energy to clear that before his workday ended at 5.30 PM. He did not mind letting it go till tomorrow, but his boss, Mister Flynn would not be pleased. So Troy picked up the top three papers and started to study those, when he suddenly heard voices behind him. Agitated voices, someone was yelling something over the floor. Troy got up from his chair and glanced around over the cardboard wall of his cubicle. He noticed Lois, who was sitting three chairs left from him standing and smiling at him. He looked past her smile and saw his boss Mister Flynn with a huge grin on his face, staring at something. They were all walking towards the corner now, in the direction of the television set in the corner of the office floor. It was there so they could monitor the news bulletins and nobody ever paid any real attention to it. Troy walked over to the tv set and tried to see what was broadcasted, Mr. Flynn gave him a slap on the back. "Ain't she something, boy?" Troy nodded in agreement, although he had no idea to what he was agreeing. He came closer to the television now and heard a warm voice coming from it. Lois who had just stood smiling was now near the TV and holding the remote control. The volume was raised and Troy could hear a warm voice enter his ears, his mind and his heart.  
_  
"Welcome, to those who do not know me yet. I am Jasmine, I am here to spread love and stop the war and the anger around you. My message is true: to love each other, and to love yourself. I love all of you as you show me your love."_  
  
Jasmine, the name made his head all fuzzy, he felt so warm inside and forgot all about the stack of papers on his desk. All he wanted to do now was listen to Jasmine. No, not just listen, be with her. Troy needed to be with her and to see her, that beautiful woman, with her chocolate colored skin, her big brown eyes and those lips that talked of love. The love he felt inside of him, warming him. Lois suddenly appeared next to him; she took hold of his hand and smiled... "You feel it too, right? Will you come with me to the hotel where Jasmine is staying?" Troy grabbed her hand tightly and nodded, he smiled warmly at her. The warmth from Jasmine's love filled him and made him feel more alive than he had ever felt in his entire life. This was the right thing to do, they would go to Jasmine to worship her and most of all, to be in her warm presence.  
  
A group of men and women was still staring at the television set, but Lois and Troy made their way out of the office and out the door as fast as their legs would carry them. They reached the street and saw people standing in groups together in front of the TV screens that were showing Jasmine in the electronic stores. They saw that traffic had stopped, cars stood still, some with their engines still running, but nobody was inside to drive the car. Nobody was trying to steal the cars either, everyone was looking at the television set, and small groups of people were walking the same way as Troy and Lois were, to the hotel where Jasmine was waiting. Because they knew she was waiting for them, she was waiting for them to show her that they loved her. Troy pulled on Lois' hand to make her run faster, but she could not keep up with him, so he let go of her hand and ran alone. He reached the hotel a half an hour later, his face was red and he was out of breath, but he did not care. He was near Jasmine and soon he would see her for real. He entered the hotel and stumbled over a group of four young women who were sitting on the floor, looking up at the staircase. At first Troy wanted to yell at them, for just sitting there where people would trip over them, but then he followed their glare: they were staring at Jasmine. She was standing halfway down the stares, with a young boy next to her, he looked like a ruffian and Troy felt a surge of jealousy inside of him. I should be standing next to her, not that boy. Who-ever he is A woman glanced over at him and said: "You are new here, how do you feel seeing Jasmine. And look, her father is standing next to her. Oh wat a bless it must be to be Jasmine's father and to be with her all the time." Troy glanced at the woman's face and then back to Jasmine and the young boy next to her. But before he could answer her, the warm voice filled his head again. She was speaking.  
  
_"Welcome to the hotel, I feel so much love in this room and you are all welcome."_  
  
Before Troy could take another step, Jasmine was right in front of him, she talked to the woman who had just addressed him, and then she moved over to him.  
_  
"Troy, welcome.. Will you follow me to my room; I want to talk to you and Lena here," _  
  
She moved over to two other men, they looked far in their seventies, but they were also invited to come to her room. And then she moved to the stairs again.  
_  
"I will be back soon, all of you enjoy the feast." _  
  
Troy followed the woman and the two old men up the stairs, down a hallway and then took a left turn, down another hallway. She opened a door and led them in, Troy wondered what she wanted to discuss, but somehow that wondering left his mind as soon as he had realized it. He felt her love surge through him and it did not matter anymore.  
_  
"Please, undress and leave your clothes on the floor."_  
  
Jasmine's voice was warm and all around them. Troy began to take of his shoes, when he noticed the woman was already in her underwear. He made haste to get undressed himself, his mind was showing her face, her divine beauty and then there was a big yellow light. The light filled the room and somehow they were all drawn to it. The sparkles became brighter and brighter and Troy was just in his underpants when he touched the light with his index finger. It burned him, but he kept reaching, the pure love of Jasmine filled him until there was nothing of him left.  
_  
"Thank you, that will help me get through this day. I need to keep my strength up."_  
  
The light vanished and Jasmine was alone in the room, she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. There was much more of her love to be spread on this planet. Much more...  
  
Lyv Tylin   
Netherlands 


End file.
